1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for producing anodic foils having high stability crystalline anodic aluminum oxide for use in pulse discharge capacitors. This invention also relates to a fast-charging, low leakage current anodic foil produced by the process of the invention, an electrolytic capacitor incorporating this anodic foil, and an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) incorporating an electrolytic capacitor having this anodic foil.
2. Related Art
Compact, high voltage capacitors are utilized as energy storage reservoirs in many applications, including implantable medical devices. These capacitors are required to have a high energy density since it is desirable to minimize the overall size of the implanted device. This is particularly true of an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD), also referred to as an implantable defibrillator, since the high voltage capacitors used to deliver the defibrillation pulse can occupy as much as one third of the ICD volume.
An ICD system normally includes control electronics, a high current electrical battery cell, an energy storage reservoir (i.e., charge capacitor(s)), and a step-up transformer and power conversion circuitry to charge the capacitor(s). Typically, the ICD charges the storage capacitor(s) to a high voltage (700–800 Volts)
Electrolytic capacitors are used in ICDs because they have the most nearly ideal properties in terms of size, reliability and ability to withstand relatively high voltage. Typically, these capacitors can be aluminum electrolytic capacitors (either rolled or flat).
Aluminum electrolytic capacitors having aluminum foil plates rolled into a very small volume are generally used in ICDs. However, flat, layered capacitors have recently been developed for use in ICDs. By etching the surface of the aluminum anode foil, the surface area can be further increased such that the capacitance increases accordingly.
Since these capacitors must typically store approximately 30–40 joules, their size can be relatively large, and it is difficult to package them in a small implantable device. Some patients who have a device implanted may be bothered by the presence of the large object in their pectoral region. Furthermore, the generally rectangular shape of some prior art devices can in some instances lead to pocket erosion at the somewhat curved corners of the device. For the comfort of the patient, it is desirable to be able to make smaller and more rounded ICDs. The size and configuration of the capacitors is a major factor in achieving this goal.
In ICDs, as in other applications where space is a critical design element, it is desirable to use capacitors with the greatest possible capacitance per unit volume. As mentioned above, one way to increase capacitance per unit area in a flat capacitor is to etch the surface of the anode foil perpendicular to the surface thereof. An ICD with flat geometry electrolytic capacitors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,388 to Pless et al. (“the Pless patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. While such flat capacitors provide an improvement from a packaging and energy density standpoint, the energy or power density can still be greatly improved.
Conventionally, ICDs use two capacitors in series to achieve the desired high voltage for shock delivery. From the standpoint of size, it would be desirable to provide a capacitor arrangement for an ICD in a single package rather than two capacitors in series. However, this has not been possible since available anode foil technology has limited photo flash capacitor voltages to 400V or less.
It is important that the anode foil used in these capacitors maintains a high capacitance while at the same time has a reduced leakage current. The term “leakage current” refers to the current passing between an electrolyte and an anode foil. Under conventional anode foil preparation techniques, a barrier oxide layer is formed onto one or both surfaces of a metal foil by placing the foil into an electrolyte bath and applying a positive voltage to the metal foil and a negative voltage to the electrolyte. This formation process (also referred to as electrolysis) oxidizes the surface of the metal foil. The oxide film formed during formation normally has a thickness ranging from 0.006 to 1.0 micrometers (μm). However, the oxide film must be sufficiently thick to support the intended use voltage. This oxide film acts as a dielectric layer for the capacitor, a barrier to the flow of current between the electrolyte and the metal foil, thereby providing a high resistance to leakage current passing between the anode and cathode foils. However, a small amount of current, the leakage current, still passes through the barrier oxide layer. A high leakage current can result in the poor performance and reliability of an electrolytic capacitor. In particular, a high leakage current results in greater amount of charge leaking out of the capacitor once it has been charged.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the leakage current properties of oxides formed on anode foils. For example, in a conventional anode foil formation process, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,448 issued to Kurihara et al (incorporated herein by reference), a hydration dip is utilized, where the aluminum foil is placed in a bath of heated pure water, followed by an organic acid “dip.” Next, the barrier layer oxide is formed during electrolysis. The introduction of the organic acid dip into the formation process results in a reduced leakage current of the anode foil. However, the combination of the hydration dip and the organic acid dip also results in a reduced capacitance of the anode foil by as much as 7% or more.
ICDs are typically implanted in patients suffering from potentially lethal cardiac arrhythmias. Arrhythmia, meaning “without rhythm,” denotes any variance from normal cardiac rhythm. Heartbeat irregularities are fairly common and many are harmless. A severe heartbeat irregularity known as ventricular tachycardia refers to a runaway heartbeat.
Fibrillation is an irregular rhythm of the heart caused by continuous, rapid, electrical impulses being emitted/discharged at multiple locations known as foci in the heart's atria and ventricles. Because a fibrillating heart is unable to properly pump blood through a patient's body, the longer a patient is in fibrillation, the greater the potential damage that can occur to the patient's heart. Thus, after the start of fibrillation, it is preferable to apply defibrillating therapy to the patient as soon as possible. An ICD is designed to apply such therapy automatically and quickly to minimize damage to the heart.
An ICD monitors cardiac activity and decides whether electrical therapy is required. For example, if a tachycardia is detected, pacing or cardioversion therapy may be used to terminate the arrhythmia. If fibrillation is detected, defibrillation is the only effective therapy.
Both cardioversion and defibrillation require that a high voltage shock be delivered to the heart. Since it is impractical to maintain high voltage continuously ready for use, ICDs normally charge energy storage capacitors after detection of an arrhythmia and prior to delivering a shock to the heart.
To shorten the time between arrhythmia onset and therapy, pulse discharge capacitors such as those in ICDs are required to charge quickly after protracted storage in the discharged state. Furthermore, they must resist damage due to the electrical and mechanical stresses of abrupt discharge from high voltages through low impedance loads.